<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Day by herlocksholmes1888</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227855">Bad Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlocksholmes1888/pseuds/herlocksholmes1888'>herlocksholmes1888</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:16:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herlocksholmes1888/pseuds/herlocksholmes1888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The great detective has a great depression.<br/>The mutual agreement Holmes and Watson made when they met prevents the good doctor from bothering Holmes during his darkest moods. However it does not stop him from taking care of him from afar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I get extremely sad I imagine scenarios where Holmes is also depressed and Watson is trying his best to cheer him up 😔 Welcome to my coping mechanism</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When people talk about Sherlock Holmes, they usually focus on his great energy and his excitement. But never on the bad days. And that was, indeed, a bad day.</p><p>The sudden change of mood was noticeable around breakfast-time. Dr. Watson had woken up and was reading his newspapers when he noticed that, even though his best friend did not appear to be inside the house, there was no warning from Mrs. Hudson. There always were a warning from Mrs. Hudson. Therefore, something was wrong. It was a logical deduction.</p><p>The good doctor left his newspaper behind and went to the rooms of his flat mate. He slowly opened the door.</p><p>He was met with a silent stare from the great detective and with only that he knew exactly what was off about that morning. Sherlock Holmes was depressed. That meant he had no energy, no urge to get out of bed or talk whatsoever. There would be no complaints about London crime that day.</p><p>Dr. Watson closed the door in the same pace he opened it. He could not simply enter the room and ask what was wrong – he knew what it was. And Holmes was usually non-verbal when those days came, no matter the subject thrown on the table, so conversations just worsened the situation. That’s when he decided: “Mrs. Hudson, I’m going to leave.”</p><p>“<i>Leave?</i>” the landlady asked, filled with the purest confusion. “Where? Is Mr. Holmes coming with you?”</p><p>“No, but the subject is of the most importance to him. While I’m gone, please try not to make too much noise.”</p><p>He left.</p><p>Mrs. Hudson did not know where dr. Watson was heading until he came back with a dog. It was but Toby, who had made an appearance in <i>The Sign of the Four</i>! She wondered what kind of dreadful thing the boys were looking for that required canine assistance.</p><p>Dr. Watson let Toby go. The dog knew it’s way around Baker Street and clearly appeared to be looking for a very specific someone, with his big nose moving from corner to corner. He soon entered Sherlock Holmes’ room.</p><p>Dr. Watson could hear a gasp of surprise coming from there, which meant that his friend had received the little ‘gift’ he had left him. Now that Holmes was not alone, he decided to tidy the flat and go on with his day.</p><p>From time to time, the good doctor crept back in front of the bedroom door. Holmes still appeared to have not moved an inch to get away from the bed, but at least he was minding the dog’s presence and kept distracted with it. There was a time where dr. Watson could have sworn that he saw him giggling over something the animal had done. So that was a good sign.</p><p>It was close to night-time when the man finally went out of his rooms. His appearance was terrible, yet Watson commented nothing. He knew it was a big step for him to simply get out of the bedroom and in the living room, even walking as slowly as he was at that moment. He sat down.</p><p>It appeared it was a nice time to make a first move to conversation, so Watson said: “Do you want a cup of tea?”</p><p>Holmes made a quick gesture and Watson knew it meant “no”. So he dropped the subject.</p><p>Watson offered a cigar and again Holmes declined the offer. He wouldn’t be speaking, then. Again, Watson dropped it.</p><p>It took still some time, but Holmes finally seemed to pay attention to something that weren't his cloudy thoughts. It was Watson’s newspaper – more specifically, it’s crosswords the good doctor tried to solve so hard. To be quite honest, it appeared he was trying even more now that Holmes was there. He couldn’t be sure. Still, he moved a little closer and took a look at the paper.</p><p>“I can’t finish it since afternoon.” Watson explained softly. “Do you wish to help me?”</p><p>He did not agree, yet he did not refuse. In a matter of seconds, he took Watson’s pencil and did one of the words that appeared to be bothering his game, much to his surprise.</p><p>And, finally, words came out of his mouth: “You’re a writer and you do not know the word <i>typewriter</i> and you see it right below your nose.”</p><p>Watson grinned. “How are you feeling, old chap?”</p><p>“Awful. But it appears someone has pulled strings to try to cheer me today.”</p><p>“And did it work?”</p><p>Holmes shrugged. He did not talk again for the rest of the night or moved to do anything that wasn’t petting the dog. He did not, however, felt the need to go back to isolation in his rooms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>